Pasiòn por el Fuegp, Pasion por los Dragones
by Alexa Jane Black
Summary: Charlie Weasley, ama los dragones, su vida esta tranquila, hasta la llegada de un nuevo ejemplar a su reserva en rumania, donde encuantra a su alma gemela. lealan y disfruten


sdh

Capitulo 1

Era una tarde como las de siempre, Chalie Weasley, con su andar solitario llegaba a la cabaña que habitaba en la reserva de Dragones en Rumania. Amaba su trabajo, y a los Dragones. Era algo que lo apasionaba, tanto que estuvo dispuesto a marcharse lejos de su familia. Eso no fue nada fácil, recordaba el pelirrojo con nostalgia, su protectora madre le puso los mil y un obstáculos para que no se marchara, pero al final entendió que esa era la vida que el había escogido.

Era el encargado ante el Ministerio de la reserva, sus demás compañeros, con los que también compartía su pasión por las criaturas mágicas, habitaban en cabañas repartidas alrededor de la reserva, con la intención de que estuvieran mejor vigilado. En total eran 7 personas, en la cabaña que colindaba con la salida de la Reserva (7 horas de camino al pueblo mas cercano) era habitada por el Japonés Rio Kiwaski, una persona muy natural, alto y delgado de cabellos negros y ojos amables y con una inteligencia inigualable, adoraba la naturaleza, junto con el estaba el Alemán Hans Hubermann, un chico misterioso de espectaculares ojos azules, caballeroso por naturaleza, era muy bueno manteniendo a los dragones bajo control, y tenia un don especial para tocar la Guitarra a lo Muggle.

Cerca del Bosque al este, se ubicaba otra de las cabañas, ahí habitaban dos chicas muy singulares, una era la española Paola Márquez, una mujer hermosa, muy sencilla, con cabello castaño corto y ojos miel que contrastaban con su piel bronceada, aunque todos simulaban no estar enterados ella mantenía una especial relación con Hans, su especialidad era curar cualquier tipo de enfermedad, era muy buena con las pociones curativas. La otra chica una Rumana llamada Ania muy joven, la mas joven del grupo, de cabellos rizados amarillos, y ojos verdes que había crecido ahí y con ella su amor por los dragones, al parecer no conocía mas que la reserva (que era de su padre fallecido) sabia el comportamiento de cada animal, al igual que conocía cada rincón y escondite de la reserva, ella llevaba los asuntos legales.

En la cabaña del oeste, la cual colindaba con las montañas habitaban dos chicos mas, un Africano del cual solo conocían su nombre Amaori, un moreno espectacular, con una mirada fuerte que infundía tanto miedo cono admiración, gran amigo de Hans y muy buen mago, experto en todo tipo de encantamientos, compartía cabaña con una chica muy tímida, llamada Susan, era una chica menuda, de hermoso cuerpo y cabellos largos, el que habitualmente llevaba en una larga trenza, excelente cocinera, nadie tenia queja de sus recetas, aunque cada uno era responsable de su comida, no se podían negar a nada preparado por Sue, como cariñosamente le decían ella tenia un don muy especial, conocía muy bien los efectos del planeta, la luna y las estrellas, sobre los dragones, y era una experta en lo que a la historia de esas criaturas se refería.

Y en la Cabaña ubicada al Norte Cerca del Lago, estaba Charlie Weasley, un fuerte pelirrojo, cuya vida estaba 100 dedicada a los dragones. Todos en la reserva llevaban una vida feliz, estaban donde habían deseado estar, haciendo lo que amaban. La relación entre ellos siempre había sido muy buena, todos eran amigos y se cuidaban mutuamente.

Cada mes les tocaba una un fin de semana libre a cada miembro, como habían acordado, aunque era muy poco lo que salían de la reserva, cada cierto tiempo alguno se iba a visitar a sus respectivas familias.

El día había transcurrido normal, como había predicho Sue, los dragones se iban a encontrar inquietos por el cambio de las fases lunares, no les costó mucho controlarlos, ya estaban acostumbrados, en la reserva tenìan a un Ridgeback Noruego llamado Norberta, ( el que Garrid le habia dado a charlie), Bola de Fuego Chino, traido por Rio desde Asia, Colacuerno Húngaro, Galés Verde Común, Hébrido Negro ( el cual solo se calmaba cerca de Amaori), Hocicorto Sueco y Longhorn Rumano

Ocho dragones no era nada fácil, pero no era nada que ellos no supieran controlar.

Charlie dentro de su cabaña, se había quitado la camisa dejando a la vista unos fuertes brazos y bien formados pectorales, buscaba unos vendajes limpios para cambiar el que tenia en su muñeca (los dragones habían estado muy inquietos). Mediante un movimiento de la varita ya estaba calentando la sopa que iba a ser cu cena. Su cabaña era acogedora, tenia una pequeña cocina, la cual solo era separaba del resto de la cabaña por un pequeño murito de piedras había una mesa para cuatro en una sala-comedor, también había una chimenea con dos sofás y dos mecedoras, al fondo las escaleras que subían a la habitación donde habían dos camas grandes separadas por una mesita, y al otro lado de la pared una pequeña oficina, y al fondo del pasillo un baño.

-Hola preciosa, como estas- le dijo Charlie distraído a su pequeña lechuza Atmos. Garabateo un mensaje en un pergamino y lo enrolló en la pata del animal.

-Llévale a Sue- le había enviado una nota pidiendo que le hablara el comportamiento de los animales mañana, era algo que hacía todas las noches, por que Sue sentía que sus predicciones eran mas correctas si lo hacia en la noche.

De repente una Lechuza amarilla entro por su ventana, era la de Ania, tomó el pergamino enrollado en la pata del animal.

_Querido Chalie:_

Me acaban de informar, que el día de mañana nos estará visitando un miembro de la asociación mágica para el cuidado de criaturas mágicas altamente peligrosas, cuya misión será inspeccionar el estado y el funcionamiento de nuestra reserva, para traer un ejemplar nuevo, un hermoso _Vipertooth Peruano_ Hembra, si cumplimos con sus expectativas será trasladado en el lapso de una semana, junto con la persona que se ha encargado de cuidar al animal hasta ahora, por lo que te imaginas que esta persona se alojara contigo, ya que es el único lugar donde hay espacio actualmente.

_Espero que esto no sea incomodo para ti, aunque un poco de compañía no le cae mal a nadie._

_Besos Ania_

_P.D. Sue llevara el almuerzo mañana._

-Un poco de compañía- murmuró el joven mientras doblaba la carta

Con un movimiento de varita sirvió la sopa en un plato y se sentó a tomarla. Luego de terminar su sopa, subió a su habitación y se metió en el Baño, siempre le gustaba llenar la tina e agua caliente y tirarse allí horas a descansar después de un largo día.

00000000000000000000000000000

- Buenos días chicos- saludó un Hans animado, dirigiendo una penetrante mirada a Paola

- Hoy será un día muy movido eh! el representante del ministerio no tardara en llegar- anuncio Sue en la pequeña cabaña al centro de la reserva que usaban para descansar mientras trabajaban, esta no era muy grande, pero era acogedora, contaba con un baño, una mesa muy grande con varias sillas y con una enfermaría.

- Hoy los dragones se encontraran mucho mas relajados, los efectos de la luna ayer fueron muy fuertes, hoy su intensidad ha disminuido, y también influirá mucho que deben estar agotados- dijo sue distraídamente mientras entregaba a cada uno un paquete con comida.

- COMIDA JAPONESA, que bien Sue gracias- decía Rio feliz ya que hacia tiempo que no probaba ese tipo de comidas.

- No hay de que- contesto Sue un poco rosada por la exclamación del oriental.

- Como todos han de saber yo guare al enviado del ministerio en su recorrido, cada uno trabajará con el dragón que indica el tablero- Decía Charlie mientras recorría con la mirada a sus compañeros.

- yo tengo lista la poción anti conjuntivitis, par atender a la Gales Verde, y de ahí, suministraré los encantamientos para las curar heridas que se provocaron ayer, hay que cerrarlas.

- bueno manos a la obra – Exclamo Amauri, y dicho esto salieron a trabajar

Charlie se apareció cerca de la entrada para esperar a su invitado.

-CHARLIE- exclamo emocionado

- Señor Edemcore, como esta que gusto verle – respondía el joven a su viejo amigo.

-Bueno ya sabrás a que he venido, necesito inspeccionar que todo marche bien, y que puedan atender aquí al hermoso ejemplar que hemos traído de América- decía el señor Edemcore, mientras abrazaba a charlie.

- pues venga empecemos ya- dijo charlie

El día se pasó realmente rápido, su reserva estaba en perfectas condiciones para recibir ahí al Dragón.

-Ya sabía yo que este era un sitio ideal- decía el señor edemcore a los Jóvenes- solo que había que cumplir con el formulario que el ministerio exige-

- pues en dos días tendrán a su nuevo ejemplar aquí, y que pasen un excelente Día.

Todos estaban emocionados a la expectativa de un nuevo Dragón y de un nuevo integrante a su pequeña familia.

Y en medio de charlas se dirigieron cada uno a su respectiva cabaña.


End file.
